Traditions
by biackcrest
Summary: As part of a tradition, Hermione Granger and her wife Narcissa make a gingerbread house. NM/HG


December 2nd — Traditions

Narcissa has just woken up. She felt for Hermione in the bed and huffed as she didn't feel her. She sat up and dressed before heading down stairs. She smelled gingerbread coming from the kitchen. She smiled and went in the room.

"Starting our tradition without me hm?"

Hermione jumped and faced her "No no of course not, I was just getting things ready."

She smiled and went to hug her and give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Well since i'm down here, let's get started on our gingerbread house. I know it means a lot to you." she purred

Hermione nodded and they started. She and her mother during Christmas time in the past, would build a gingerbread house with a family. She could not do it with her mother ever again since she had erased both of her parents memories during the war around six years ago. When Narcissa and her started dating four years ago, they started back up the tradition at Hermione's request. Narcissa happily agreed and wanted to help Hermione cope in any way she could.

Hermione sighed softly, which made Narcissa rub her back "It's okay baby. Just enjoy the making of the house and we'll talk afterwards okay?"

Hermione hummed, smiling lightly "Okay." she said simply.

Once the gingerbread blocks were out, they started forming the house. When it was formed, they started decorating it. Narcissa got icing on her finger and booped Hermione's nose, making her nose have frosting on it. Hermione giggled and did it in return, making Narcissa chuckle. She pulled her close and started kissing her, holding her tight. They kissed for a while before Hermione pulled back.

"I love you." she whispered

"I love you too darling." Narcissa smiled. "Now let's finish up and make the gingerbread women." she smirked

She nodded and they did just that, making the gingerbread people have hair, made out of frosting. Narcissa charmed the white frosting making them have their colored hair.

Hermione smiled at the results. "It turned out really well." she said

"I agree with you." she smiled "Now darling, we can still talk if you're still up to it." she hummed

Hermione agreed and they went in the sitting room. Sitting on the couch and facing each other. She crawled in Narcissa lap and laid her head on her chest. Narcissa stroked her back in return.

"I miss them so much." the younger woman sighed

"I know Mione, but it will be okay. I know it can't feel the void of not having parents, but you have me and I plan on staying with you forever. I am with you and will always be. I love you so much and I will never stop loving you." she said softly.

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer. "Thank you Cissy, it means a lot to me that you said that. I too, love you so much." she said looking up at her. She scooted up slightly so she could give her a kiss.

"Please don't ever leave me." she huffed "I need you."

"I promise I'll never leave you.I need you too." Narcissa smiled

"Good."

They stayed like that until Hermione started tugging on the older woman's shirt.

"Can we please go to bed?" she asked softly, playing with the buttons on her shirt.

Narcissa hummed as her shirt was tugged and as the buttons were played with "Of course." she smiled, letting her get up before standing. She took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. Once the door was closed, Hermione immediately started unbuttoning her shirt.

Narcissa huffed slightly but let her. Once her shirt was off, she pulled Hermione close and stroked her cheek. She kissed her forehead, which made her smile. She then kissed her lips, immediately pushing her tongue in her mouth.

Hermione hummed and held her tight, kissing back eagerly. Narcissa led them to the bed, pulling Hermione's shirt off. She used wandless magic to remove the rest of their clothing. Once they were both naked, she smirked and pushed the younger down on the bed, crawling on top of her and attaching their lips together again.

They kissed each other vigorously, Hermione flipping them so she was now on top. She deepened the kiss, trailing a hand down her stomach. She started pleasuring her, making her cum a few minutes later with a soft cry.

Narcissa returned the favor, making Hermione cum too. She smirked as she cried her name.

Once she was calmed down, they cuddled for hours, eventually getting back up and dressed. They went back to the kitchen, starting dinner. When Narcissa was at the oven, Hermione went behind her and hugged her from behind. Narcissa smiled. They were so happy with each other and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
